brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Crocker
Mike Crocker is an American brickfilmer. He is known for films including LEGO Micro Police Chase!, Spooky Camping Trip!, and Zombie Car.YouTube channel Filmography | 2008 || Action Animations: Shootout || |- | 2008 || Brick Clips: Baggage claim || |- | 2008 || Harbor Havoc prt. 1 || |- | 2008 || Harbor havoc prt. 2 || |- | 2008 || Brick Clips: Crappy Mailvan || |- | 2008 || Brick Clips: Heavy Cotton Balls || |- | 2008 || Brick Clips: Cargo Crash || |- | 2008 || The LEGO game movie level 1 || |- | 2008 || What the BAD guys do on their day off. || |- | 2008 || Action Animations: Post Problem || |- | 2008 || Brick Clips: The Carwash || |- | 2008 || Brick Clips: Baggage claim 2 return of the idiots! || |- | 2008 || The Random Guys Episode 1 || |- | 2008 || Brick Clips: The Crash! || |- | 2008 || Action Animations: Derailed || |- | 2008 || Action Animations: A series of unfortunate crashes || |- | 2009 || Action Animations: Shootout 2 part 1 || |- | 2009 || Shootout 2 part 2 || |- | 2009 || Gearhead's New Camera || |- | 2009 || Brick clips- Enjoy your drink || |- | 2009 || Brick Clips: GongoXG Turbo || |- | 2009 || Action Animations: Chase for the Case || |- | 2009 || Aftermath || |- | 2009 || Brick Clips: The Construction Site || Unfinished |- | 2009 || Bafran Test || |- | 2010 || Brick Clips: Busted Light || |- | 2010 || Action Animations- Car chase contest || |- | 2010 || Action Animations- Race2Disgrace || |- | 2010 || The Random Guys Episode 2 || |- | 2010 || Brick Clips- They Sound Alike || |- | 2010 || Pathetic Shroom V2 Commercial || |- | 2010 || Action Animations- On the Run || |- | 2010 || Action Animations: Tremor || |- | 2011 || Sum 41- "In Too Deep" LEGO version! || |- | 2011 || Action Animations- The Gunman || |- | 2011 || Brick Clips: The Computer Problem || |- | 2011 || LEGO Car Crash Contest gearheadtheman || Entry to a contest hosted by "leokimvideo" |- | 2011 || Brick Clips: The Rocket || Entry to a contest hosted by "leokimvideo" |- | 2011 || Action Animations: Streets and Alleys || |- | 2011 || Action Animations: The Red Specimen || |- | 2012 || Shootout 3 || |- | 2012 || Time for Bed || |- | 2012 || TheOrigGearhead Intro || |- | 2012 || LEGO Ambush || |- | 2012 || Arriving Early is Awkward || |- | 2012 || LEGO The Speeder || |- | 2013 || Bomb the Base part 1 || |- | 2013 || Lying is Good || |- | 2013 || We've All Been Here || |- | 2013 || LEGO Mustard Incident || |- | 2013 || The LEGO Carwash || |- | 2013 || LEGO Pink Slip Street Race || |- | 2014 || LEGO "Keep Off" || |- | 2014 || Asking My Girlfriend to Prom With a LEGO Video || |- | 2014 || LEGO Rig Race || |- | 2014 || Alone || |- | 2014 || The LEGO Car Dealer || |- | 2015 || Zombie Car || |- | 2016 || LEGO Fight to the Death! || |- | 2017 || LEGO Pizza Van Fire Rescue! || |- | 2017 || (not) Bank Robbery || |- | 2017 || Spooky Camping Trip! || |- | 2018 || LEGO Home Theater Stop Motion Build || Rebrick Build and Rebuild entry |- | 2018 || Car Robbery Fail! || |- | 2018 || The New Guy || |- | 2018 || LEGO Micro Police Chase! || |- | 2018 || Morning Commute || |- | 2018 || LEGO Mine Escape || |- | 2019 || The Tow Truck || |- | 2019 || Zombie Delivery || |- | 2019 || Hot Dog Hero || |- References Category:American brickfilmers